Begoud
by miss lizz
Summary: My tale of Skeletor's life, from beginning onward. Will attempt to explain why he is the way he is. R+R please.
1. prologue

Begoud

Prologue

Author: Miss Lizz

Rating: Pg-13 for sexual content.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and the never before seen characters.

Author's note:  This is the prequel to _Beginnings_.  It will focus on Keldor mainly, from his birth to the battle at the start of the TV movie.  I based most of Eternia on the Middle Ages with technology.  To explain Keldor/Skeletor's appearance, I made him as coming from a race of Dragon people (there will be more information on this).  I think that's all for the prologue.

            It happened one day that a company of soldiers journeyed through a small cliff side township and stayed the night before continuing on their way home.  The soldiers crowded into an inn on the outskirts of the small sea town called Qaqortaq and sought what pleasures there were to find.  In a place of Dragon Magick, there was little entertainment to the rowdy soldiers liking.  One soldier, however, did find a pursuit to his liking.

            She was a raven-haired beauty with a gloriously voluptuous figure and that alluring light blue skin-tone the Dragon people possessed and bright golden eyes that shone in the sun.  The auburn-haired, largely built Ragnar was determined to woo and have her despite the fact he had an arranged bride awaiting him back home he was to marry immediately upon returning.  He had never met that woman and was unsure how he would feel about his bride.  This young woman was here now and she was enough to stir his desires and at present he was still very much a hot-blooded, unshackled man and never one to ignore a comely wench when she happened to pass by.  He felt like having one last meaningless one-night stand before settling down for good.

            It was a chance to 'sew his wild oats' and all that fun.

            Truth be told it was slightly longer to woo her than he was used to but woo her he did and successful he was.  He discovered how draconian her kind truly was.  She was wingless, her back smooth, like some of her kind were, she had taloned hands and the long-toed, clawed feet and pointed ears that the Dragon mages boasted.  It made for an interesting look not at all unpleasing to the eyes.

            When his company departed the next morning just before dawn, he thought no more about the tall, slim woman.  Pushing her out of his memory completely, he instead thought on all that was going to be done when he finally arrived home…

End prologue.

What did you think of this first?  The first chapter will be longer and have more development.  Please review this politely. 

Thank you,

Miss Lizz   ^_^


	2. unwanted

Begoud

Ch 1: Unwanted

Author: Miss Lizz

Rating: R for language, violence, and everything else that happens in life.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  Nothing except the new characters and possibly some events.

          Her name was Astrid.  She was seventeen summers, the elder daughter of neiromancer Zaehes, the prophesy-holder that stated the most powerful warrior-mage of all time would come of her blood, a skilled warrior and sorceress herself, and she was four months pregnant.  It frightened her.  It enraged, disappointed, and shamed her proud father who believed she should be well married before she had a child.  He felt nothing but foreboding over the prophesy and considered this a bad sign.

          "HOW COULD YOU HAVE DONE THIS?" Zaehes' voice thundered through the small study of the great house, "You knew the prophecy.  You knew if you conceived what this child would become."  This argument had been riding on a crest for nigh upon an hour.

          Astrid stood her ground, never one to back away from anything.  "Yes I knew and at that time I cared not!  I will have this child gladly and my son will grow to be everything the prophecy said he would.  Forsooth, I had expected you to be pleased that it was so quick in being fulfilled…"

          "You should have married first," he interrupted her with a grumble.  "You still will if I have any say in the matter.  The man who did this will own up to it and take some responsibility for his mistake.  Do you know where he journeyed to?"

          "I can raise my son without the need of a husband."

          "That is not what you were asked, daughter.  Where is the man?"  Her father gritted out in a growl.

          A sigh.  She could not defy her father for very long, never could, despite her tendency to do so to everything else.  "The city near the Council of Elders."

          "Excellent.  That's only three day's journey from here by air and the Council of Elders will make that ruffian act maturely."  Then he sighed, "Unfortunately, I cannot accompany you… duty, I'm afraid.  There's no shirking it, even for family… Take Boreas with you, he can protect you from anything."

          He left the study then, obviously finished with his orders, probably going off to attend to that duty that so much more important than his daughter and soon-to-be grandson.  How dare he dismiss her so!  How dare he dismiss the life growing inside of her as a mistake!  She can raise her son on her own as well if not better than if she were married.  There was no reason to make―

          A loud snort from just outside the third story window broke her mutinous train of thought and made her look that way.  One large, green-gold eye whose slit pupil was larger than her head peered in at her in a beseeching manner.  Curse and rot the man but he'd already summoned Boreas.  The dragon in question trumpeted loudly upon sensing her mood.

          Sighing belabouredly, she pushed herself out of the overstuffed chair and stormed to the room she shared with her younger sister and started packing.  There was no telling how long this trip might last, it could take her days to actually find the man if he was even still in the city.  He was a soldier; there was every possibility he could have moved out in a patrol.  When she found him, what was she to say? 

          And if he wanted no part of his son's life and upbringing, that was actually fine with her.  She also did not want to go near the Council of Elders.  They made her uneasy and they tended not to really trust her people.  Going to them for a decision was not a thing she wanted to do if she could help it.

          _Maybe I should just stay gone._

          No.  Headstrong as she was, Astrid knew she would need all the help she could get to train her son in all he was to know.  She would have to come back home no matter the outcome of her search.  Her son depended on her; she was not about to let him down.  

          She packed a small bag of only the essentials and a small purse of coins, hugged her sister, Rhea, who had no idea what was going on though was promised answers upon Astrid's return, and left the house.

          Boreas warbled her a greeting and pushed his massive head against her in an affectionate nuzzle, which immediately lightened the mood and made her laugh.  For being nearly 500 years old, he could still ac like a hatchling sometimes.  It could be rather comical to watch a fifty-foot tall, 100 foot long dragon prance about in giddy excitement or pout and sulk like a child.  

          He lowered his giant brownish-red body to the ground to allow her access to his back so she could climb on and ride.  She did so with the ease of practice, resting comfortably in a fork between two widely spaced neck ridges and patting his enormous neck lovingly.

          "You ready, Boreas?"  He snorted happily.  "Well then, let's get this over with."

          Then they were off and flying, soaring over the treetops in a straight, majestic path toward the city and, hopefully, the soldier she had met months earlier.

End ch. 1

Here was the first actual chapter of this going to be epic story about the life and history of everyone's favourite evil sorcerer.  I hope you like this.  Please tell me if you do.

Thank you,

Miss Lizz


	3. meeting

Begoud

Chapter 2: Orezhiea

Author: Miss Lizz

Rating: R for language

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the new characters and the ideas

            Orezhiea was a very large city when she compared it with her small village of Qaqortaq, much larger than any place she had ever been before.  Though there was really no comparison at all, the places were so different.  This place sprawled out from its ancient foundations in varying sized white stone dwellings and businesses in a bustling industry and steady growth that made her head spin with wonder and confusion.  It was so strange, this place, so different from what she had seen before, from what she had experienced.

            In such a large city, the possibility of her finding Ragnar was lessened considerably from what she first anticipated.  She had never expected the place to be quite so extensive.  It could even take days longer, weeks even if she began in the wrong portion of the city.  There was every possibility she would not find someone who knew him or knew where he was.

            What if he was no longer even in Orezhiea?

            Why did her father insist upon her finding Ragnar?

            This is a complete waste of her time.  She could be home right now, laughing with her sisters, playing with Boreas along the narrow strip of beach where the ocean did not batter the great cliffs, beginning clothes, both for herself and for her son, but instead she was here in this crowded, noisy place trying to find a man she just as soon not.

            Ragnar was a well-known figure in the city though most people she tried to talk to ran away screaming before she could get much information.  Such was the case with everywhere she went.  Perhaps she shouldn't be wandering around the city with a full sized dragon in tow but she did not feel safe walking these streets alone.  She had never been to a large city― especially this large― and all she had ever heard of them was bad.  

            Now that she was here, most of what she had heard was untrue, not _everyone _was a thief.

            With Boreas following behind her like a shadow, no one came within ten feet of her. It was far from conducive to finding someone but she was loath to sending him off.  She simply wouldn't feel safe without the red dragon's presence near her.

            In all, it took her well over two days to find him.  When she did, she had nothing nice to say.  Her feet hurt from walking through this ridiculously large town, her back ached, and she was tired, grimy from travel, and simply angry that it had taken so long to track the human down.  

            Faugh, he wasn't worth this effort!

            Astrid found his abode yet the person who came to the door when she knocked was not what she would have expected.

            A woman, a very pretty, pregnant, blue-eyed woman with hair the colour of golden straw, answered and looked at her curiously.

            "Is- is there a man named Ragnar living here?"

            "My husband's name is Ragnar… miss?  Miss, are you―"

            She never heard the woman finish.  Her vision swam and blackness swamped her, sending her unknowingly crashing to the floor over the most shocking news she had heard in an age as she fainted dead away.

            "She asked for you by name, Ragnar.  Do you know who she is?"

            They were the first few words Astrid became aware of upon becoming aware of herself again.  She had never fainted before everything started happening; this makes it twice now.  The first when her pregnancy was discovered and then finding out the lout she'd been looking for was married.

            "I've not a clue who she is, sweet, nor do I think I've ever seen her before.  Believe you she mayhap be looking for a different Ragnar?"

            Astrid could not believe her ears; he didn't recognize her?  After that night they shared, he could claim never to have seen her before?  And he had never said a word about a wife…

            "You wretch!  Why did you never say you were wed?"  She sat upright and growled at him, taking the couple by surprise.  She didn't care how shocked they became her temper was awakened.  He was married, the bastard.  "I never would― we shouldn't have― you pig, this is all your fault!"

            Ragnar looked puzzled, surprised, and most confusing of all, amused by everything she had just said.  The woman was simply shocked.  Something struck her then, the woman― his wife― was just as pregnant as she was.  It put something of a damper on her anger but did not extinguish it.  Nothing could ever extinguish her anger at him.

            Fury tempered, the young raven-haired draca stood, planning to leave but not before telling him why she was here as a parting gift that will hopefully put him in the doghouse.  Serves him right for cheating on his wife, the cur.  

            She smiled sweetly.  "You may not remember me, Ragnar, but I most certainly remember you.  Four or five months ago, your platoon marched through Qaqortaq on the coast of the Evergreen Forest.  That's where you met me and when you bedded me and though I hate to say this, you're welcome to return for a visit at any time if you ever want to see your son.  Farewell."

            She left before she saw the look of understanding and remembrance wash over his face or the surprised confusion on his wife's.  All she wanted now was to go home and get on with her life.  

            Boreas was sitting in the street, effectively blocking it but none were brave enough to go near him, and he looked at her imploringly upon sensing the lighter mood his mistress was in.

End chapter 2.

I hope you like this installment, the other chapters will be longer and better written, I hope.  Draca is the name of Astrid's people by the way.

Please tell me what you think of this, please send lots of reviews.  Thank you.


	4. birth

Begoud

Chapter 3: Birth

Rating: R for language and childbirth

Disclaimer: Only the original characters are mine, all others are property of Mattel.  I think.

          It had gone well, in her mind at least.  She did not really want Ragnar in her life though she would have welcomed him in her son's, but it did not work out that way.  The man had even followed her out into the street, the very public street, and asked in an overly loud tone why she had told him.  He hadn't wanted to know about a bastard child, he would have been much happier never knowing.

          A bastard!  He dared call her son a bastard and would rather never know about him!  _He _was the bastard for saying such.

          She would never want someone like that who had so little regard for blood kin to have an influence on the child she carried.  Her son would be brought up properly, thankfully without that pig of a man who didn't even remember bedding her in the picture.  At least now, she no longer had to worry about him or whatever negative influence he would have undoubtedly had on her son.

          Zaehr was not of like mind.

          When Astrid returned home and relayed the more pertinent news of what had taken place, he raged blackly and screamed for days but she tuned the worst of it out once his rants became repetitive.  She finally even told him what Ragnar had bellowed at her in the street but still he did not calm down enough to think coherently until her fourth day back.  He was still fuming over it though.  

          "Did you not seek the assistance of the Council of Elders?"  He asked her that first day he was able to put two rational thoughts together over the incident.

          Astrid gave him a sideways glance from her seat in the over-stuffed chair in his study and wrinkled her small nose, "No.  I don't trust them and you know they've never trusted our kind.  They're human as well, you know they would have taken Ragnar's side anyway."

          He grumbled more.  "What about this man's father?  Surely he will―"

          "No, father, Ragnar's a grown man, I doubt he would have to listen to his father even if the man did agree with you.  I'm happy like this."

          This did not have the calming effect she had hoped for.  It was to be another month before Zaehr began to fully accept the situation and not erupt into a tangent of grumbling and growls every few days.  Eventually he even joined in her and her sisters' anticipation of the birth.

          Rhea and Griselda were beside themselves with excitement at the prospect of becoming aunts, constantly asking about her health and if they could touch her rapidly gaining belly, and the three sisters spent their free time discussing rather trivial things.  It was in Astrid's sixth month that Griselda, her eldest sister newly married to Sigismund, found that she was expecting a child as well and the two of them often sat or walked together, talking about everything they had ever heard of childbirth or asking the older women of the village about it.

          Most of it left them more nervous than they needed to be.

          At nearly eight months along, Astrid moved from the room she shared with Rhea to the room once occupied by her other sister and began the slow process of transforming it into a bedroom/nursery.  She had to rest often, use the loo even more often, and felt more a large barn than a woman, doing nothing for her self-esteem.  

          However, she was eagerly awaiting the day her son would finally be in her arms.  It was just a few short weeks away now.  

          "Have you chosen a name yet?" Rhea asked one day when the two of them were at market perusing the stalls of foodstuffs. 

          Astrid paused from trying to find a ripe melon and smiled brightly.  "Yes."

          Her thirteen-year-old sister waited for all of a half-second for her to continue.  "Well…?"

          "Well what?" She picked up a bright blue melon and smiled, "ah, here's a good one."

          "_Well_," she began with a huff, "what is it?"

          The seventeen-year-old appeared to think seriously about it for a moment, tapping her chin with one talon-ed fingertip. "Alright," she sighed dramatically, "but you have to promise not to tell anyone." A vigorous nod was her reply and she motioned the younger girl closer to whisper in her ear.

          Rhea's mouth dropped open when Astrid finished with a grin and turned to pay for the melon and several other fruits.  She had begun to sputter indignantly by the time Astrid was moving on toward home.

          "What do you mean, 'it's a secret!?'"

          The last few weeks of her pregnancy passed in a blur of excitement and preparation for the coming birth.  She felt stretched far too hugely for her normally small frame to handle and she had begun to waddle when she walked anywhere making her want her old body back as quickly as possible.  She hated having to use the toilet seemingly every few minutes and being unable to sleep at night because the son she carried seemed to be getting bigger and ever more active with each passing day.

          She awoke one morning before dawn when the aching in the small of her back and a well-aimed kick from her son made her crack open her eyes and glance toward the window.  It was still dark; she didn't want to wake up yet.  

          With a grimace, Astrid shifted her cumbersome body, trying to find a more comfortable position when the ache raced around to her front and became a dull, but still painless, pressure that grew sharper.  Her golden eyes snapped open again abruptly.

          Now there was pain.

          Astrid sucked in a harsh breath as the pain grew in intensity before abating and something burst, sending warm liquid flushing out of her body.  Had she wet herself?  Oh, surely not.

          _Oh dear,_ the Draca teenager thought as her mind grasped what was happening and her eyes flew wide at the realization.  Her water had just broken… that meant her son was on his way.

          Another pain washed over her, causing her to choke out a scream.  Gods that had hurt more than she expected.  Though panic had yet to fully set in, fear had as she floundered to get out of bed and get someone to help her, but before she had even reached the door to her room, it burst open and her father ran sleepily in.

          "What's going on?" Came a yawned question from Rhea as she poked her head around the doorframe to gaze at them.

          "It's time," was all she hissed.  Father nearly fainted, little sister merely blinked in disbelief.

          Boreas was sent out for the midwife with urgency while Zaehr tried to get Astrid to lie back down but she, for some reason, felt like being up and walking about.  It could have been instinct, it could have been that she heard somewhere that walking could help, she wasn't really sure.  

          "Father, you don't have to hover like that, I don't think you'll have to do any catching―" she gasped as another pain rolled through her, worse than before, followed by another much sooner than before.

          Everything seemed to escalate once the elderly midwife walked rather calmly into the room and Boreas nosed open the window to peer in and trumpet loudly upon sensing his mistress's distress, causing everyone to jump and doubtlessly waking the neighbors.  The window was promptly closed in his snout and the curtains were drawn while Zaehr and Rhea were ushered out of the room by one of the midwife's two assistants.

          Led back to bed, Astrid was checked over by the tall, austere older woman, who looked confused by whatever her findings were.  She surprisingly announced to both the labouring woman and her aides that Astrid's body was almost ready.

          "Why is that so surprising?"  The young soon-to-be mother asked during a break in the contractions, fearing that her son was in danger and that something was wrong.

          "Normally, things of this nature are far slower in their happenings… this is approaching far quicker than most I have seen, but sometimes the child is impatient.  Yours obviously is."  The midwife said with a smile to ease her mind.

          The contractions continued, building to near intolerable levels of pain and pressures.  Sweat dripped from her pores, causing her hair to stick to her temples in damp tendrils, her shirt to cling to her body.  She screamed― being told it was acceptable to scream she screamed loud enough to surely be heard in the undersea kingdom of the Muirgen.  

          Panting, wishing with all her breath this would end soon, she bore down with all her might during each spasm, screaming to the heavens until she thought she would die in agony.  This was torture, more excruciating than anything she could have ever imagined.  Gods, she just wanted it to end.  This was something she never wanted to go through again.

          With one last, final push, all the pressures and pain abruptly ended.  It was over.  Her son was here.

End chapter 3.

All right, baby Skeletor is in the world, the story's moving along quite nicely I think.  How's it going, by the way?  I'm only 1/25 of the way through this monster as of now so I better get crackin', don't you think?


End file.
